About Us
by dazzledNfeathers
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Revised! True love finds 2 of our favorite characters in a wonderful way!But what happens when something happens to ruin that love?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I Dont own Twilight or any of the characters... only the story that i created. I give props to Steph for creating the beautiful story to create fanfics for.

Edward had been my friend for as long as I could remember. His father, Carlisle, and mother Esme had moved with Edward and his two siblings about 10 years ago from Alaska.

Alice and Emmett along with Edward had always been different from anyone around here. They were very smart and very beautiful. I had become great friends with them from their first day. Emmett, who was a year older than us, had became the big brother I never had. We had bonded all the same as the others.

Growing up after that point, my dad and Edwards parents had always joked about a possible romance blooming between Edward and I. At the time, I actually laughed, it was an ongoing joke between us.

That was until one night after the party of the year. I had gone with Alice, Edward, Emmett and a few other friends. The party was at Mike's house and he was anxious to have me at the party. Rumor was that he had a thing for me. I snorted at the idea.

Anyways, I rode with Alice and Edward while Emmett drove the others. As we walked through the threshold, Alice grabbed my hand and we went to the living room, the main dance floor. The music was fast and within minutes, sweat was pouring down our faces. I hadn't noticed where Edward had gone considering I had been dragged into dancing. I glanced around and saw him with this blonde. She was all over him and he didn't look to happy. Her name was Brittany or something.

I must've been staring because Alice came into my view and asked, "What's wrong, Bells? Why are you staring at Edward and his girlfriend?"

"Edward is dating her? Where have I been?" I said, in awe.

"They have been going out for like 3 months. What, don't you like Tanya?"

That was her name! Boy, I don't like that name. Wait, what am I saying?

I shook my head. "Umm, I didn't know they were together. That's all."

"Hmm…" was all Alice could say. Just then, her boyfriend Jasper and his twin sister Rosalie came in. Rosalie was in the beginnings of a relationship with Emmett. So now, I was the only one without another half to love.

Just as my thoughts had taken over my brain, I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. Seems that my daydreaming had distracted me enough to not remember that Alice had yelled that she was going to hang with Jasper.

These hands were big and firm. I turned around and it was Mike. Another rumor going around was that tonight, it was his night to finally "get" me. I wasn't the least bit interested in him but, being his friend entitled me to go along with it anyway. He wasn't the type to hang out with the Cullen's but, he was friendly to them. A sure sign he wanted to be approved by them, too.

I looked up into his blue eyes and knew he was up to something.

"Hey, girl." he said casually.

"Hi" was all I could say. I looked away to see Edward glaring at Mike. His eyes then flickered to mine and a smile crossed his face, his eyes lightening up. What the hell is going on here? I thought.

Edward continued to hold my gaze until I realized I need to figure out what Mike was talking about.

"So, you wanna dance?" he asked, finally making his point.

I nodded. The music playing was really fast just like how it was when Alice and I were dancing. I glanced back to Edward as we settled in one place to dance. He seemed like something was wrong but I couldn't tell what so I just continued to dance with Mike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The song didn't seem to want to end so since I hadn't seen Alice or Edward in a while, with Mike en tow, we searched for them. I hadn't noticed that Edward had left the room while I was dancing.

We found Edward getting yelled at by Tanya.

"What the hell, Edward! So, you're breaking up with me because of _her_?" The emphasis on 'her' wasn't a good sign. A loud noise was heard and it was apparent that she had slapped him. He held his face and she said, "Now maybe you can feel the hurt that I feel."

She turned around to walk away and her eyes connected with mine. I didn't think anything of it until she said, "I hope you two are happy together." and she pushed past me, away from the scene.

I seriously had no idea what was going on but, I saw Edwards face. His cheek was red, cherry red and he looked like he was in pain.

I walked up to him, needing to help him some how. I gently put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised that I was there. He smiled, then winced from the pain of his cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked as he looked down to me.

"Ugh, yeah. I'm fine. I'm kinda glad that its over though." he said, wincing once again when the right side of his mouth turned up into his famous crooked smile.

"Are you sure? That slap was pretty hard. I felt it being a few feet away." I said, putting my hand on his cheek, hoping to make the pain go away.

He chuckled and said, "Well, it did hurt but, I'm feeling better as we speak." he looked to Mike, who was still standing behind me. I was still unknowingly oblivious to him being there until Edward continued to speak. "Um, what are you guys up to?"

My mind soared as I realized Mike standing behind me. I casually looked up to a smiling Mike and said, "Um, we've been dancing, needed a breather."

Edward looked to Mike and asked, " Are you enjoying yourself?" Mike nodded and excused himself to get a drink, leaving Edward and I alone. For some strange reason, the tension in the air was awkward. We simply just stood there, doing absolutely nothing but giving the occasional glance and flirty smile.

After about 5 minutes of this, Edward asked, "Hey, you wanna dance?" Since Mike hadn't resurfaced to claim me again, I figured why not.

"Yes. I would love to dance with you."

He pulled his hand out of his pocket where it had been for a while and reached for mine. His touch was rough but very inviting. Our hands moved together until they were intertwined.

He pulled me to the dance floor. We began to dance to "Seventeen Forever" by Metro Station, neither of us letting go of each others hand. I didn't know why but, the feel of his hand in mine sent a spark throughout my body.

Edward and I had been inseparable during the early years of our friendship. Everything changed when we entered high school. He was suddenly 'hot' to every girl in school, always talking his way out of everything. We really hadn't had a real conversation since we were 14. Being a girl at that age, and Edwards growing masculinity, I was beginning to have a crush on him. At the age of 17, I should be over it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I still dont own Twilight. I wish I did so Rob could be mine. ;)**

We were just holding hands because that's what you do while dancing, I thought. Just then, my thoughts took over until I heard Edward's angelic voice cut in.

"Bells, you wanna slow dance?" I nodded as "Realize" by Colbie Callait began to play.

I wrapped my arms instinctively around his neck while he put his hands on my waist, as we began to dance.

He looked down to me and asked, "So, how are you enjoying the party?"

I just gazed up and said, "I'm having a blast now that I am hanging with you." I paused. Edward then replied, "Yeah, I saw you with Mike. I didn't think he would ever let you go." he winked.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm too irresistible." I joked, laughing at it. Edward chuckles and scanned the room. As soon as I saw his smile fade, I knew something was wrong.

"What is it?" I asked. I turned around to see who he was staring at but, he pulled me back around before I had the chance.

"It's nothing, Bells." And we continued to dance.

By the time the song was over, I had my head on Edward's shoulder and he was rubbing his hand up and down my back. I have never felt more at ease with anyone in my entire life.

We were still slow dancing as the music began to pick up in tempo. Neither of us cared. I asked, "What your ex left, she told me to be happy. What was that all about?"

"Well, umm, she was just jealous because of how long we've been friends…" he said. He sounded a bit nervous and like he was hiding something. I blew it off and we continued to dance and talk.

There was one thing that was bugging me, and it wasn't about the previous answer. It was another question that nagged at my noggin.

I sighed. Edward caught on. "Yes, what's wrong, Bella?" his angelic voice suddenly knocking me out of my thoughts. "I just had this thought irking my brain." I looked up to him and his face was questionable.

"And the thought was about?" he leaned in a little and his warm breath instantly made me woozy. I instantly answered.

"Umm, you know how we haven't been real close since 9th grade?" he hesitantly nodded. "Well, how come we are like this now? What changed?"

He leaned back and we stopped dancing. Our hands entwined. "I don't know exactly what happened. I guess, I became 'hot' like every girl has said before. But, I guess it was the fact that we were going through changes. You remember when our parents always joked about us?" I nodded, just as I had thought earlier. "Well, I thought about that and felt 'things'."

"What 'things'?" I was getting a bit confused at where he was going with this.

"The way we went through our changes, I didn't think it was possible to have feelings for you but, I feel something and have felt it for some time. I just-" Edward was cut off as I felt someone tap my shoulder. Edward stood with poise and put on a slight grin.

In awe and irritation, I turned around to see a smiling Mike. I took a deep breath and said, "Hey, Mike."

My voice sounded irritable but, who else would be cheery after something like that?

"Hey Bells, would you want to dance?" he sounded so happy. I was about to tell him 'No' because Edward was more important but, he beat me to the punch.

"You should go, Bella. I will talk to you later."

I nodded reluctantly and Mike and I walked away to the dance floor.

**Reviews are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of the characters… Sadly but true.**

Mike and I danced for a majority of the rest of the night. He basically talked the whole night too, but I only stood with Mike for the fact that Edward had made me. Another reason, and I was trying not to let it get to me, was that I had seen Edward and Tanya talking. But, that was only one-side based. They had walked into the living room/dance floor about 20 minutes into my time with Mike. She must've thought since I wasn't around him that it was safe to go back and try her way back to him. When I had seen Edward alone before Tanya bugged him, I had hoped he changed his mind and wanted to dance with me again. But, he never budged.

At one point, when I had glanced to see where he was, I saw him frowning and really not enjoying himself. Then, his eyes gazed in my direction, like they had previously, and a smile crept upon his face. Of course, Tanya was there to notice and she turned to me and glared at me. The thought 'if looks could kill' crossed my mind at that point.

I began to play along with this game she was creating for herself. I would casually walk by the 2 once in a while to get a 'drink'. I knew I was causing problems and that was the point.

Mike and I had stopped dancing altogether to get some drinks and talk some more. I didn't know he could talk that much. He seemed like a girl the way he noticed and mentioned all the little details of the people around us.

Mike handed a spiked glass of punch which, I took just so he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

Mike had taken a sip and we began to walk around the party. 'Making the rounds' is was he had told me. It was his house, his party, his reputation on the line.

By the time we had been around the house twice, Mike was pretty much gone. On the way back to the dance floor, I walked by Edward to see that Tanya was no where in sight. I stopped by to say hi and he looked as if he were the happiest guy in the world.

"Where did Tanya go?" I asked. I really didn't care but, I wanted to know if my plan worked.

"She left. Said she couldn't handle this scene anymore. She'll be on a plane back to California tonight." he said, laughing. He didn't seem too bummed about his departed ex.

I put my hand on his shoulder and looked up into his green eyes and said, "Well, I hope she knows what she's leaving behind." And with that, I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He looked down to me and the biggest smile I've ever seen form crossed his face. We just stared into each others eyes without another word.

Mike, having left my side to check out what Jessica and Angela were doing, came up suddenly out of nowhere. I jumped when I heard him speak.

"Bella. What's going on here?" he said, glaring at Edward. Clearly, the alcohol had hit him and he was too far gone to even care about the school day on Monday.

I pulled away from Edward just a quarter of an inch, never wanting to leave. Edward had his arm around my waist and a hand crept up to my bicep, a sure sign that he didn't want me to leave.

"Sorry, Mike. I was talking with Edward. He's all alone here. And since I've been hanging out with you for the entire night it seems, I wanted to give someone else my attention."

Mike didn't like the truth and stormed away. Of course being the nice person I was, I instantly ran after him.

Edward had tried to keep me with him but, I was half way up the stairs by the time he had caught onto what I was doing. I felt bad that I had hurt Mike. He was a good friend but, in his state of mind at the moment, no one could be sure what he was likely to do.

I made it up to his room a half a second after he did, catching the door as he tried to slam it shut.

"What the hell do you want, Bella? Seriously. Have you come here to hurt me some more?" his face was bright red. Tears began to swell into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I didn't think you would care if I hung out with someone else for a change. You know, you do have a house full of other guests you could entertain." I said. Mike had settled on his bed and I made my way over to him. I sat down and he put his head in his hands.

"Bella, how the hell would you feel if the guy you liked a lot had been scamming on another girl right in front of you?" This sunk in. I knew exactly what he was going through.

"Mike, I understand what you're going through. But, I'm not yours. I will never be yours." I sighed.

"Why not?" he asked, upset.

"You're a really great friend but, I only like you as a friend." I paused. "You are a great dancer and friend I might add."

"Great. A friend. Thanks." he said. He sounded depressed and I didn't know what he was going to do next considering that he was drunk. I stayed by his side as he told me everything about what he was feeling.

**REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY ARE HELPING THE PROCESS INTO THIS NEW THING IM DOING! I ENJOY WRITING TO PLEASE! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Even though I want to own Rob. ;)**

By the time he was done, it was pretty close to midnight. We left his room and walked down stairs to rejoin the party.

I made my way to finding Edward. He must have gotten worried and went looking for me. I found him in the kitchen, drinking a soda. He was a smart boy not drinking the punch.

He looked stiff, like he didn't belong there. I walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes. He instantly loosened up.

"Why, hello there." he said. He knew it was me all along.

"Hello yourself." I paused. "I'm sorry I left you hear without anyone to talk to. I didn't want Mike to be mad at me but, I have a feeling he still does."

"Bells, you got to know that what is happening here isn't anyone's fault. Don't you think Mike had this coming to him? Since he was the one who had an open door party, anyone could show up and, by anyone, I showed up. And you didn't leave me alone per se. I just walk around every so often to find Alice and everyone." he paused. "They already left, though." he said, matter-of-factly.

"So, you were waiting for me?" I swooned. "Aw, Edward! That's the nicest thing ever!" I reached up and hugged him.

He blushed, "Well, I wouldn't do it for just anyone." nudging me with his shoulder.

I giggled.

"So, when would you want to finish our conversation?" he asked.

I must have been oblivious to his question that I asked, "Isn't this a conversation?" and then he pointed between the 2 of us and I finally caught on. "Oh, that conversation. Of course, whenever you want to start. I'm all ears." He smiled at my response.

We walked out into the back yard where there had been many twinkling lights around every surface. If I hadn't known any better, Mike's mom could be another Alice. Alice enjoyed decorating and she had found herself a few good paying jobs over our last 2 summers working on decorating for formal events.

There was a patio around the large in-ground pool and there had been many people we had passed who were too intoxicated to care where they slept for the night.

We ended up sitting in a love seat lawn chair. It wasn't the most comfortable chair in the world but, with Edward at my side, I didn't care.

As we sat down, Edward grabbed my hand and took a deep breath. "Bella, from what I was talking about previously, well I just wanted to let you know that I am completely in lo-" he got cut off. It seemed as soon as we got to the whole point, something always ruined it before either of us could ever finish.

"Bella?" It was Mike. He stumbled towards us.

I turned to him, reluctantly and asked, "Yes Mike? What do you want?"

He looked at me all confused and I turned to Edward. His face looked strained like he was too angry to act. Mike then spoke. He obviously had had too much to drink. "CanIseeyouinprivateforamoment?"

I turned back to Edward and his face told me 'no'. What could I do? I sighed and said, "Just one moment, then I really need to be back here with Edward." My hands were in Edwards still and Mike noticed.

"Iwouldn'twanttobreakupthislovefestbutitsimportant." he said in a drunken slur.

I rose slowed and hesitantly let go of Edward's hands. Mike guided us into the darkness, away from the house. I had a feeling something might happen. Something was wrong in the air around us as he stopped near the farthest corner of the yard.

We stood there for what seemed like a century. I was getting impatient and was about to walk away, when Mike pulled me close and kissed me.

**PLZ REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. But, Rob does own my heart!**

It was like kissing my brother. I wanted to be as far away from Mike as possible but, he continued to kiss me. I pushed and grunted, trying to break free but, nothing happened. He only kissed me harder, assuming I was using passion.

The thoughts going through my head at that moment in time were thoughts of hate and rage. Then, I heard the voice that melted my heart every time he spoke.

"What the hell is going on here?" It was Edward.

Within a half a second, I felt the same pair of hands, that I had grown accustomed to, grip my waist and pulled me away. Placing me only a few feet from what was about the happen next.

I stood there, face looking down, afraid to see what was happening. Then I heard Mike yell, "What do you think of that? Huh, Cullen? I got her before you got her." I looked up.

Edward just stood there, waiting. "Edward? What are you doing?" the voice who said that sounded familiar. It was mine.

"Just stand there and watch me beat up your wanna-be boyfriend." Mike said. He moved an inch closer to Edward but, stumbled over himself.

Edward chuckled and Mike looked to me, then back to Edward. "So, Bella Swan. You want her that bad?"

Edward didn't say anything, his face flushed. Then he said, "Like she would want to be some jock." he paused and glanced at me and smiled. "She actually has class, and you haven't known her as long as I have." He took a deep breath. "And, knowing her and her genuine heart, I've grown to love her more than just the friend she used to be."

My mouth dropped to the ground. Did he just tell me, well Mike, that he was in love with me?

Mike drew even closer to Edward and that's when he swung his fist, hitting Edward in the jaw. Edward then threw a punch at Mike, knowing he was drunk, and the hit caused Mike to fly back a few feet into the shrubbery against the fence.

From watching the fight without blinking, I now had unknown tears in my eyes. I was in shock from the fight and from the revelation of what Edward had said.

I ran to Edward's side and instantly put my arms around his waist, giving him all my energy in the embrace. He wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into my hair. We stayed like that for quite some time.

He leaned back an inch and wiped a stray tear that escaped without my knowing.

Mike was out cold and we figured he would come out of it in within a few minutes so, Edward and I made our way back to the house, and out to his parked silver Volvo.

He opened the door and with both arms around me still, placed me in the passenger side seat. While I fumbled with the seatbelt, he ran around the car and was in the drivers side before I had buckled myself in.

He started the car and the radio began playing one of my favorite songs, "Claire de Lune" by Debussy. I glanced to Edward and he put his hand on top of mine. Our hands rested between us in the seat. We pulled away from the infamous party and drove into the night.

I was still in shock. Even though it was short fight, Edward was very calm through it all, causing me to swoon at the sight of him fighting for my honor.

It was a while before either of us spoke, both of us caught up in the recent events and about our hands touching in the process.

Edward was the first to speak. "Bella. Are you okay?" his voice was so serene and I couldn't help but inhale excitedly when he spoke. I also felt sick to my stomach when I thought of the fact of what happened minutes ago.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Just a little shook up and in shock." He began to massage my hand with his thumb at that point. A sign that he wanted to calm down the nerves.

"He had no right to do that. He could have hurt you."

"How did you get there so fast?" I asked. I hadn't seen him move out of the spot we were in before Mike came.

"I got up about 2 seconds after he walked into the dark corner. I knew something bad was going to happen there. I mostly sprinted to get close enough to see but, not ruin anything." he paused. I spoke before he did.

"I cant believe he did that though. He didn't seem like the guy to do that to me. I mean I knew the rumors about him wanting me but, I didn't think he would get so physical so fast. He's a maniac."

"He wont touch you again if I have anything to do about it." Edward said. The grip on my hand tightened. "No one will touch my Bella ever again."

REVIEW PLZ! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Except the pretty lil' story in my head. ;)**

The last words were mumbled in a low whisper but, I still heard him. I smiled then. Something I seemed to do more often when I was with Edward and when I thought of him.

We drove in silence, only holding each others hands and giving the occasional glance in each others direction. Of course, my cheeks were turning red from being in this moment.

We drove through the trees, on the road leading to his house. Seems that he wanted to be in the privacy of his own home to continue our conversation. He must have heard my thoughts because he turned to me and asked, "You don't mind going to my house to talk? You can always stay over, since Alice will be home." he paused. "She and Jasper were staying out for a few more hours then, she would be home. So you can sleep in her room, if you want to, I mean."

"I'll just have to call Charlie and tell him. But, I would love to stay the night." Who wouldn't want to stay in a safe, secure home where I've felt at home for many years?

We arrived in the driveway moments later and as Edward turned off the car, he turned to me and looked deep into my eyes. I asked, "What is it?"

He shook his head and said, "Nothing, it's just, I am really happy and words cant express my thoughts." I smiled.

He opened his door and I opened mine before he made it over to my side. As I got out, he grabbed my right hand with his right and placed his left on my waist.

He walked me through the threshold of the house, closing the door without hesitation. Carlisle and Esme were always up late on the weekends and of course, knowing their children were at a party, they wanted to hear the stories.

You see, Carlisle and Esme are hip parents. They are young for their ages. Esme had Emmett at the young age of 18 and Alice and Edward were shortly after. I had always felt at ease confiding in Esme as a mother figure since my own mother, Renee, was in Florida with her new husband, Phil. I visited in the summer but, my real place in my life that I never wanted to leave was Forks.

As we walked through the foyer, we heard footsteps, clearly a sign that someone wanted to hear a story.

"Edward? Is that you, darling?" It was Esme. She had an enormous, loving smile on her face.

She floated into the room gracefully. She didn't look a bit tired, even though I was sure she would be in bed within the next hour. It was 12:30 am, after all.

She saw me and a worried look crossed her face. Was my face still red from the ride over? Did I still have tears in my eyes?

"Bella, sweetie. It's so nice to see you again. Is there anything wrong? Carlisle can stop making our late night snack to check you out if you're hurt…" she began. I shook my head.

"I'm fine, Esme. Just a rough night at the party, that's all."

Before she could say anything else, Carlisle showed up by her side. He saw me and said, "What a surprise. How are you, Bella? It's very nice to see you."

"Hello, Carlisle." I answered. "I'm fine. It's very nice to see you both again." A smile crossed my face once again.

Edward cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad. Is it alright if Bella stays here tonight?" Carlisle's eyebrows rose. "In Alice's room of course. By the way, she should be home soon. She's out with Jasper."

Esme nodded in approval and Carlisle just smiled. Carlisle glanced down to Edward's firm grip on my hand, he smiled an even wider smile. His eyes seemed to have circles underneath them. He was the best doctor at the Forks Community Hospital. He was on call 24/7.

"Of course, son." Carlisle replied.

With that, Edward pulled me along to the staircase that wound up to the 2nd floor, leading to everyone's bedrooms.

We heard Esme squeal and giggle while we made our way upstairs. It was as if to say, 'It's about time!'.

Edward's hand was very warm against my freezing hands. It was summer after all and the house was freezing, being cooled by air conditioners.

We arrived at his door and he opened it. I gasped as I entered and Edward's grip on my hand tightened. What I saw when I entered the room was the most beautiful room I've ever seen. I hadn't been in his room for what seemed like forever. Sine 8th grade that is. His walls used to be covered with posters of kiddy bands that we liked then, but now, they were covered with posters of more mature sounding artists. Artists like Debussy, the Beatles, any band you could think of.

His walls were white and there was the biggest bed I've ever seen in the middle of the far wall. Along the wall to the right, there was a large sound system and a countless number of CD's.

Edward made his way to the bed, dragging me along like he had been before, and sat me down. He pulled open his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt.

He handed them to me. "Put these on, you'll feel better."

I then excused myself from his room and walked to the bathroom that was connected to it.

**REVIEW PLZ**!


	8. Chapter 8

****

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing… but, I want to own someone. ;)

As I changed, my mind raced with memories from the party. I had been assaulted by the least likely person and now he no longer meant anything to me. I needed to relax.

Then, I thought of Edward. He was my knight in shining armor tonight and I owed him a lot for that. Thinking of Edward, I needed to get back to him.

I finished changing and returned to his room.

I walked in to find him in a pair of blue plaid pajama bottoms, only in the bottoms. He was without a shirt.

I stopped before I could be seen and began to gaze. Edward had a gorgeous body. Well-built with a 6 pack to boot.

I was knocked out of my obsession with his body by a "Oh. Hey. Sorry." and Edward then put on a shirt that he had found from his drawer.

I smirked when I saw what he was wearing. "We match."

He looked to me then, himself. "Oh." That was all he said. A faint blush crept to his cheeks.

He jumped on the bed and patted the spot close to him. I followed orders, wordless, and sat down. His bed was the most comfortable bed I'd ever sat on.

He turned his head to the side and looked at me. My mind raced with what was going through that pretty head of his but, I figured it was good so I asked, "What's on your mind?"

"What's on _your _mind?" he repeated.

"I'm thinking about how grateful I am to have you as a friend. Wait-" I paused. "Friend isn't the right word for you. You're more like my savior with really good hair." I said, giggling softly.

The faint blush on his cheeks became more visible as I said those words. Then he spoke, "So about our previous conversation…"

I perked up at the sound of his voice. My eyes instantly reaching his and I got absorbed in them. "Let's finish it, shall we?"

He nodded and grabbed my hand. "Bella, I meant everything I said when I was fighting Mike. I've been trying to hide my feelings but, I cant seem to hide them anymore. Since Alice now knows, she's been busting me every time I've seen you and haven't said a word to you." I sat listening to Edward as he began the conversation.

" I had always seen you as a friend, even a sister. Until, I heard some guys from school talking about you. They looked at you like you were a piece of meat." he took a deep breath, calming down. "I never knew how much I cared you until that moment. I sat back one night, and thought to myself, 'Why do I feel this way?' and then, after confiding in Carlisle…" My eyes bugged out of my head when I heard him say that.

"You talked to your father? About me?" He nodded and said, "He approves, if you didn't know already."

"I figured as much." I said, leaning over to put my head on his shoulder. His free hand reached up and found my face. His touch was warm but, sent chills down my spine.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked deeply into his eyes. I saw my future life, and he was a part of it. The green of his eyes were almost emerald at this point. I couldn't help getting lost in them. I saw that he was telling the truth, I needn't to worry about anything ever being a lie.

On instinct, and like in most of the romance movies, I leaned in and kissed him fully on the lips.

As my lips touched his, he instantly responded. At first, it was light and very inviting. As the time went on, the intensity of energy flowing through us was beginning to over power our hormones. It was as if a frenzy began when our lips first touched.

I felt a smile creep to his lips as we continued kissing.

After another couple of moments, we needed air. I moved back a little ways to look at his face and I saw that his cheeks were flushed. I assumed if I had a mirror and I looked into it, mine would look identical.

His smile was growing gradually as he sat there in deep thought for a second. He seemed like a little boy in a candy shop, able to buy whatever candy he wanted. And if he was looking for candy, he chose me. I instantly smiled at that thought.

We just cuddled after our newfound romance heated up. Never wanting to leave each other, ever.

PLZ REVIEW! THANKS!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Edward rocks. Of course you knew that. But, I still don't own any of these characters. Only the story in my head.**

As we laid there, I couldn't help but feel like the happiest girl on the planet. Our hands entwined like before but this time, there was a stronger grip from Edward's. He seemed to never want to let me go.

That was when I decided we needed to watch something. A movie, anything that could deepen the mood for our little "date".

I began to get up off the bed to search for a movie to put in the DVD player, but Edward pulled me back onto the bed. He placed on my back so he was laying above me, face to face. I liked this position very much. Edward was a gentleman and was using his muscles to keep himself from squishing me.

He leaned close to me, as if to kiss me but, he spoke. "Now why were you getting up?"

"I thought we needed to deepen to mood and watch a movie or get a romantic CD playing. Do you have a better idea?"

"Well, I have one idea." his right eyebrow lifted and he gave me a 'You-have-no-idea' look.

That's when he leaned down and kissed the hollow of my neck, directly below my right ear. He made small trails of kisses up to my lips and as he lips touched mine for the 2nd time tonight, he was gentle and the intensity grew with each kiss we shared.

Another 10 minutes rolled around and once again, I was out of breath. I needed a break. We got positioned so I was sitting in his lap and his chin rested on my shoulder. I could feel him breathing as we sat there in silence watching TV.

Nothing interesting was on, I just sat in his lap and listened to him breath. His breaths were slow and I began breathing in the same rhythm. It was soothing.

Edward began whispering sweet nothings into my ear. And I figured it was about time I told him my feelings. Something that I didn't want to reveal until it was the absolute right moment, and now was that time.

"Edward?" I said, in a low whisper.

"Yes." his voice almost knocked all the courage out of my mind. It was so serene and beautiful.

"I need to tell you something." I turned around to face him.

He looked serious at the point. "Is it something bad? Are you okay? Was it about the part-." I put my index finger to his mouth, cutting him off.

I shook my head. "It's nothing of the sorts. Its just about… my feelings for you. There's something I need to say." I took a deep breath. I looked into his green eyes and said, "I love you."

His expression was priceless. A smirk formed on his face and his eyes grew wide. I had only seen him have that look the once. And that was the time I had let Alice make me over at one of her sleepovers and lets just say, she made me look like a model. Of course her family thought differently and told me I looked beautiful all the same without the makeup and expensive clothes. It was like I was the only girl on the planet that night. Edward had glanced at me and smiled but, there was something in his eyes that made me know something was different about this look. That it was my look and no one would ever get to see it.

I realized I had gone into la la land and Edward was still looking at me. This time, it was as if I were crazy.

"So, what do you think?" I said. I had never felt this way about anyone before. My mom always told me that it was amazing to be in love, and now I knew.

I felt arms wrap around me and I felt so safe. He nuzzled into the nape of my neck and he kissed it.

"You know what I think? I think you're the most beautiful girl in the world." He began.

"I am not. Why would you say that?"

"Because you don't see yourself clearly. You think you are this repulsive thing but, you are so genuine and sincere that everyone likes you. And by everyone I mean every guy. The first day of high school, you should have heard what they said about you. I was very jealous and thought they were insane that they hadn't noticed your beauty until that point." he explained. He continued to kiss my neck.

I turned to look into his eyes again and we began to kiss once more. This time, he wasn't as careful as he had been before. I didn't even know that he was being careful the first couple of times until this kiss. It was strong and wanting and I knew that he was happy that we were here in this moment together.

We stayed like that for what seemed another eternity until, I heard a throat clear. I instantly jolted back as if I had been struck by lightening.

We looked into each others eyes until we figured we should look to see who had caught us.

My eyes grew wide when I saw who it was, it was Alice.

"Bella Marie Swan! Why are you kissing my brother?" she exclaimed. She wasn't loud with her actions though. She didn't want to wake up her parents, which I assumed were sleeping by now. It was 5 a.m.

She put her hands on her hips and her 'frown' turned up into a smile when she squealed, "You are dating now?!?!? Oh, My Gosh! Guys! That's amazing! About time…" her voice was muzzled by someone's hand.

In walked Jasper and Emmett. Of course they had heard Alice's proclamation and had to see what was going on. But, why was Jasper here? It wasn't his house.

"Alice! Be quiet, mom and dad will be up in no time if they hear you screaming. And I don't think you want them to see your boyfriend's here. Still." Emmett said. He knew he was right.

"But," Alice started. She couldn't finish because Emmett cut her off once again. "Whoa, Edward. Man, what's this?" Of course he had seen us unknowingly grab each others hand after we had figured we had been in the clearing. Emmett looked at me then to Edward and winked. "It's about time, man."

Jasper had encased Alice in a hugging position around her back. They were gazing intently at us, waiting for something to happen.

REVIEW PLZ!


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. Once again, I wish I owned Rob. ;)**

Edward glared back to them and asked, "What? Nothing's going to happen."

Alice smirked and said, "Okay, then let's have a double date tonight, if we ever get to bed to get some good sleep."

My face flushed, and I had realized I wasn't supposed to be in Edwards room tonight, well morning. I was supposed to be in Alice's room. "Uh, Alice? Can I sleep in your room? I'm kinda supposed to…" she nodded and unwrapped herself from Jasper. She made her way to the right side of Edward's bed and grabbed my wrist, "Come on. Let's go get our beauty rest."

She pulled me quickly away from Edward but, not fast enough for him to kiss my cheek before I was up and out the door.

We made our way to Alice's room and the grip she had on my wrist was like a death grip.

"Alice, slow down." I loudly whispered, afraid I would wake up Carlisle and Esme.

"The faster we get to my room, the faster you spill everything about what's going on between you and my brother!" She said, cheerfully. She muffled a squeal at the thought of it.

We made it to her room about 10 seconds later, their house was so huge, it took a while to get to every room. As we entered her room, she plopped me down on her huge bed, like Edwards only girly.

"Spill." she said, almost jumping out of the perfect position at which she sat.

I shrugged and asked, "What do you really want to know?"

She gave me a dirty look and sighed. "Fine. At the party, Mike hit on me and basically entered the 'more-than-friends' zone and Edward saved me and… now we are together."

Alice's eyes popped open, "What do you mean, 'more than friends' zone?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The images flashed behind my eyelids and I cringed. "Well, Mike was drunk and we were hanging out. I was being nice and being his 'date'. He got very frisky towards the end of the night, when Edward and I had moved away from everything and basically, he pulled me aside and, kissed me. Of course, that's when your brother intervened and I was told of his true feelings…"

Alice squealed. "I knew he was in love with you. And, by the looks of your make out session, you love him too."

Alice continued to rant about her 'knowing all along' until I told her I wanted to go to bed and I made myself a little spot on her love seat that was near her sun window.

I made a little burrow in the millions of blankets I had over me. I closed my eyes and dreamt of the beautiful face I called my boyfriend.

Sleep consumed me for what seemed like an eternity. I sat up looked at the clock on my cell and it said 7a.m. Had it only been not even 2 hours? I grunted and fell back into my cushioning and closed my eyes once again.

My dreams consisted of Edward, like I had figured. But, during the one dream I wanted to come true, a more intimate scene with him, I heard this high pitched squeal and my eyes flew open.

"What?!?" I said. I looked around the room to see Alice. She was holding a piece of paper. What did it say?

"Alice? What is going on?" I looked to her befuddled. She looked like she had scored a free shopping spree to the mall. Of course knowing Alice, she would have already been at the mall shopping, free or not.

"It's something for you." she squealed and giggled. She handed me the piece of paper. It said,

Dearest Bella,

Meet me in my piano room for a surprise.

Love,

Edward

I looked up after reading it to myself and saw Alice impatiently looking for my response. I must have disappointed her because a frown spread across her face.

"Wow." was all I said in response.

"Wow? Bella that is the most romantic thing Edward has ever written to anyone. Not even our mother has gotten something that romantic from our father. And he is quite the romantic guy."

"When does he want me there?" I asked simply. The note didn't give a specific time.

"He told me, 'When she wakes up and gets the note'. So I would assume, now?" Her guess was as good as mine it seemed. I hurried to put my hair into a ponytail and left her room. I didn't notice the bright smile my best friend gave me as I walked out. She knew something was up, she knew better than Edward knew himself what was in store for our date that night.

** REVIEW! PLZ! IT IS MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I really need a life since this story needs some inspiration. Ha-ha. Enjoy!**

I made my way through the long, winding hallway. I got lost 3 times considering how large their house was. And considering the fact that my mind was trying to wrap around the idea of a surprise from Edward, I was a little sidetracked.

I finally made it to my destination and I glanced into the room. It was all white and looked to beautiful for me to step foot in it. No one should ruin beauty like that. There was no sign of Edward. I was about to retreat until I felt large hands wrap around my waist.

It was Edward. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he spoke, "Is someone afraid of the big bad white room?" A smile crept to his lips as he laughed.

I turned to him and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't afraid. I just didn't want to ruin how clean it looked. Its not possible for a room that clean to stay clean for more than 2 seconds at a time…" I began to ramble. His lips caught mine and the kiss was everything I had dreamed of. And more.

He pulled away, too quickly for my liking and, pulled me with him to the piano that sat in the middle of the room.

He sat me down next to him, as he slid on the bench and found the perfect position to play in.

He looked to me and said, "This is for you. Something I wrote. Its of my many thoughts of you that linger in my mind throughout each and every day we have together."

He began to play. As he played, my heart felt like it was on cloud nine. I couldn't be more happy.

By the time he was done, his face was completely red and, assuming by the expression on his face, mine was too.

I hadn't noticed that he had a little mark on his jaw, from where Mike had hit him. He was more concerned about me last night, he didn't mention anything about his jaw. I figured it worked well last night while we were canoodling that it was fine.

I giggled to myself, only to have Edward notice. He looked to me.

"What is it?"

"Its nothing. Just thinking about your jaw. And the work out it got last night." I said, blushing a deeper red.

"Yeah. I guess it did. That work out was very nice though, I didn't feel a thing." he smiled.

There was a couch in one of the corners of the large room and I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him to it.

We sat down and I instantly cuddled into his chest. I felt so relaxed and like I belonged with him. I couldn't contain my joy when he began to kiss my hair. So romantic.

Edward and I laid there in that moment of time for what felt like forever. Until we heard that ever so familiar sound of someone giggling in her high pitched laugh.

We turned to the door to see both Jasper and Alice standing there, watching us.

"Alice, cant you give me and Bella some time by ourselves before you intervene. Seriously." Edward said, obviously annoyed.

"Well, I'm just happy that you finally got the courage to tell her. I knew the truth all along." Alice replied.

Edward huffed and said, "Well, I wanted it to be the right moment. And it was." he smiled.

He looked over to me and winked. My heart flipped. I looked into his eyes at that point. We kept like that for a few seconds as Alice interrupted us once again.

"Okay, lovers. If we are going to go on a date tonight, Bella and I need to get ready now."

I looked at Edwards watch. "Alice, its only 1. We have time…"

She giggled again. "Silly Bella, this is going to be a night to remember. We need to look fantastic -". She was cut off by Edward.

"She always looks good. Why would she need to spend 5 hours getting ready?" I squeezed his hand that I was holding. This was the most perfect guy ever. Of course I've known that for quite a while but, its just sinking in.

"Come on, Bella. I wont do anything to you but, I want you with me while I get ready. No more Edward until tonight." Alice said. She was always demanding when she wanted things her way.

She grabbed my wrist again like before and pulled me away from Edward. This time, he wasn't quick enough to give me a kiss. I'll just have to survive until tonight. 'What dread it'll be until then' I thought.

PLZ REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I love this story. And the way its actually turning out. Thanks to Lacey for helping me in my time of desperate need for ideas.**

**I don't own like usual.**

It was officially the time to leave on our double date. Alice had made me wear a light blue silk chemise with a sweater and jeans. She had decided on wearing a similar outfit only in pink.

We made our way down the long stairs to the main foyer to be met by Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. Their eyes grew as we walked down the stairs. I could see that everyone, but Jasper, was looking at me.

Edward walked up to me and held his hand out. "Milady." he said in a very formal British accent. I took his hand and he kissed it. I blushed instantly.

I looked around to the others after remembering that they were still present. They all looked at us, every one of them. I noticed Emmett wasn't there, his loud cad wasn't visible.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked Edward. He leaned into my side and whispered in my ear, "He's with Rosalie. They didn't want to be with us tonight. We invited them but, they wanted to be alone." he laughed as he looked to Jasper.

"Yeah, they wanted to be 'alone'." he laughed with Edward.

Alice cleared her throat. A clear sign she wanted to leave. "Well, mom. Dad. We'll be home late. Don't wait up please."

And with that, she pulled Jasper and I by our wrists out the door. Of course Edward had my hand in his so he came flying along with us.

We decided to take Edward's Volvo. 'More safe' Edward had said. We got in and it felt like it had the previous night, nice and safe.

We drove out of the driveway, onto the long winding road leading to the main road. Alice had been talking nonstop since we got in the car and it was all about the plans she had made for tonight. We were going to this little restaurant called, 'Le Petit Prince'. A French restaurant in Port Angeles that Alice and Jasper had been to quite a few times. After, we were going to walk the boardwalk along the ocean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We made it to the restaurant a few minutes before our reservation time. We were seated instantly and we sat in the best table in the restaurant, as the maitre d' had told us as she sat us down.

We ordered our food a few minutes later. Alice and Jasper ordered the escargot meal while Edward and I settled for the Coco Vine.

As we waited for our meals, Edward and I gazed into each others eyes as Alice began to talk about how happy she was that we were 'actually on a date'. I wasn't really paying attention, and Jasper knew this and smiled as Alice continued her spiel.

Our dinners arrived about 20 minutes later. They were delicious. Of course, I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast so, I ate down the meal in no time at all. I was hungry, you cant starve a girl because of a beauty treatment. Its not human.

After eating our hearts out, we took our stroll along the ocean side on the boardwalk. The waves were crashing against the beach below us.

Edward and I had decided to walk a ways away from the others. They needed their own alone time too.

The dinner was delicious and very filling. Before we began walking, I didn't feel like I could get up. Edward had convinced me that a walk would burn off the meal, and he also had kissed the hollow of my neck to get me to agree to it.

While we walked, fully aware of each others presence, I looked to see a gazebo on the side of the boardwalk. It was all lit up with millions of twinkling lights.

It was officially twilight.

We neared the gazebo to see a few couples slow dancing. Edward glanced in my direction and his right eyebrow rose. "Shall we?" he asked, simply.

Dancing was never my forte. It usually consisted of my tripping over my feet and stepping on my partners feet. Hard.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings so, I nodded my head.

He led me to the center of the dance floor. I placed my hands around his neck and he gently placed his hands at my waist.

He saw the uneasiness on my face and looked at me with an 'I have an idea' look. "Can you dance?" he asked. I shook my head and looked down, embarrassed.

He pulled my head up to meet his eyes and said, "No worries. Close your eyes."

I had no idea where he was going with this. Was he going to kiss me to make me dance? I had no idea.

Just then, I felt him pick me up off the ground and place me on his feet. I opened my eyes and saw my favorite crooked smirk cross his lips.

His feet were big enough to hold mine. And considering his strength, he didn't make a face as my weight settled on his feet. We began to glide around the dance floor, occasionally looking into each other's eyes.

****

What do you think of this so far? I hope I didn't hurt any ones feelings adding that scene from the movie. It just fit perfectly. Review PLZ! Its greatly appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I greatly appreciate all the feedback and I cant wait for more. I don't own anything, like I say all the time.**

The song, "I'll Be", by Edwin McCain began playing as Edward floated around the dance floor with me still on his feet.

My head was on Edward's shoulder when I heard this amazing voice. A guys singing voice. Very much on pitch and invigorating. I needed to hear more.

I glanced up to see who this amazing voice was coming from to see Edward's mouth moving in perfect time with the lyrics. He smiled when he saw the look on my face.

He continued singing and I couldn't stop staring. He became even more perfect now that I knew of his now enhanced musical abilities.

I put my head back on his shoulder. I was in heaven and nothing could change that.

Suddenly, I heard a rumble of thunder and a strike of lightning lit up the sky. Edward pulled away for a moment and said, "Come on. We need to go now."

He took my hand, kissed my lips once and we quickly left the gazebo, just in time to get soaked by an instant downpour.

We began to run, faster than I've ever ran in my entire life. We made it to the car in no time but, unfortunately, we were soaked head to toe.

We got in to see Alice and Jasper sitting in the backseat, perfectly dry. Alice smiled when I looked back and asked, "How long have you guys been in here?"

Alice shrugged, "About as long as you and Edward have been dancing." A smile threatened at her lips.

I put on my seatbelt and gazed back to her, amazed. How come I'm the last one to find out about everything? I turned around to sit forward and I grabbed Edwards hand.

"How was your date, Alice?" Edward asked. "It seemed like you planned everything. Because, the last time I was on the boardwalk, there weren't any twinkling lights on that gazebo, and usually no one danced in it…"

"Oh, Edward." she cut him off. "Just because I always think of it first, doesn't mean you have to get jealous. And I decorated the gazebo for the wedding they had there this morning. That's why I was late getting ready yesterday for the party. Duh. Get with the program, big brother."

I giggled. For a small girl, she was very feisty when it came to planning things. I was sure that I wouldn't get in her way next time she was in charge of an event.

"So, you just knew we were going to come across that place and instantly begin dancing?" I asked, amazed still.

"I didn't know for sure but I hoped. You two deserved tonight. It was perfect if I must say so myself." She gloated. She turned to Jasper and caught his lips with hers. As they pulled away from the embrace, she laid her head against his shoulder.

I thought it was truly amazing that there could be a couple like those two. They were perfect together. Thinking about that, I scooted over near Edward and mirrored Alice's actions.

Edward put his arm around my waist as I settled in closer to him. The wetness from the rain was making me cold but, being near him, I felt so warm.

I looked up to his face and saw a smile. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." he exhaled quickly. The smile still plastered on his face. "I am just glad that I got caught in the rain with you." he leaned over and kissed my cheek lightly.

We drove in silence, absorbing the time we spent together and not disturbing Edwards concentration on the road. It was terrible out and we didn't need to get into an accident tonight.

Since I had spent the night last night, I would have to go home tonight. Just then, my phone rang, ruining the quiet.

I looked at the caller ID. It said "Charlie". I opened it and said, "Hello? Dad?"

It indeed was my dad. He was calling to tell me that he was going to stay at Billy Blacks to wade out the storm. Billy Black was one of Charlie's old friends that he'd known for a long time. His son, Jacob, was 16 and a good friend of mine.

He told me that he wanted me to stay at the Cullen's tonight considering that I didn't need to be alone in our house together. It was too dangerous.

I hung up the phone and Alice put her hand on my shoulder. "We can have another sleep over? Score!" Alice was always the one who knew what was said before it actually was.

I looked up to Edward, who was still concentrating on the road. His face was pleasant even though he looked completely frustrated with the road's conditions.

"You don't mind me staying at your house. Do you, Edward?" I said, shyly.

"Not at all. Then we wouldn't really have to leave each other." he smiled.

We pulled up to the house about 20 minutes later and it was still pouring cats and dogs.

****

Review PLZ. I wonder what will happen during the second night sleepover. ;] Keep reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Thanks for reading! Enjoy.**

Edward and I bolted for the front door of the house as we got out of the car. Alice and Jasper ran to his car, getting his stay over bag for the night. He wasn't going anywhere tonight. No one was.

We made it through the door, all soaked. Even more soaked than when we were hit before. Esme and Carlisle met us at the door with towels. They were still up because it was only 10:30.

"My darlings, I'm so glad you made it home safely. This is supposed to get worse." Esme said, while encasing us into a very warm hug. She didn't care that she would get wet, she just wanted to give us her love.

"Charlie called us a while ago, Bella is to stay here tonight or as long as she needs to. Same with Jasper." Carlisle began. "Surely, Emmett will be fine at Rosalie's house. Since her and Jasper are on their own, they should be fine. Emmett will keep her safe." He always had trusted his children. He knew they were responsible and nothing bad would ever happen because of that.

"Yea. He called Bella on the car ride home." Edward said.

He was about to speak again but, Carlisle beat him to the punch. "Now, since Jasper will be staying here tonight, Alice will keep him in her room. So, tonight, you can have Bella stay in your room."

Edward looked at his dad and just said, "Really? You're allowing this?" Carlisle nodded and Esme smiled her hearty smile.

Alice walked in at that moment. "What's going on?"

Edward turned to Alice and said, "Well, it's a co-ed sleepover tonight. Jasper gets to stay in your room and Bella in mine."

Alice's eyes bugged out of her their sockets. "Really?" she squealed. She grabbed Jasper's hand and they ran to her room.

Edward then grabbed my and we walked up the stairs to our destination. We were extremely soaking wet so, we had to hurry. We didn't need to get pneumonia.

I had to run to Alice's room to get a change of shirt but, I would wear Edwards pajama bottoms from last night. I had to make sure I was in and out before I interrupted something I didn't want to have in my brain until I died.

I picked out a tank top and a hoodie that I had seen Alice wear maybe once. She wasn't into wearing sweats like me. She always wore more fancy clothes. She had a higher fashion sense than me.

I returned to Edward's room with my clothes. I was going to change in his bathroom once again.

I walked in without knocking and Edward was there without a shirt on, again. He saw me looking at him like before but, this time, he kept his shirt off.

"Hey, love." he said softly.

"Hi. Um, I'm gonna go change." I said, still staring at him.

He nodded. "You wouldn't want to catch cold or anything." he walked over to me, as we were only a few feet apart, and gently kissed me on the lips.

Of course, I got too into it and he pulled away too quickly. "Let's wait til you're dry to finish _that _conversation."

I nodded and ran into his bathroom. My clothes were sticking to me, that's how soaked I was but, it didn't stop me from changing quickly. I wanted to be with Edward as much as I could tonight. I didn't know what was going to happen but, it felt like our relationship would intensify tonight.

I took a quick glance at myself in the mirror, looking keyed up. I didn't know why that was because, with Edward, I was so much in love and I knew I would be with him forever.

I nodded as a sign to myself that I was ready to go back to him and I took a deep breath. I walked out the door and knew I was ready for the rest of the night.

Edward was on his bed watching TV. 'Had I been that long?' I thought. I shook my head and Edward noticed.

"Come here." he said, patting the bed next to him. I curled up next to him, putting my head on his still bare chest. He wrapped his arm around my waist. He put his head on top of mine as he spoke, "Now, the responsible thing would be to let you sleep here and I would sleep on the floor…" he began.

"But," I cut him off, "I would rather you stay here. To keep me warm." I felt the bed shake and I looked up to see him chuckling.

I shivered as I felt a cold breeze come from the only open window in his room. He noticed and asked, "Are you cold?" I nodded and he wrapped me even closer to him. It felt good to be so close to him, hence him without a shirt. But, I wasn't complaining.

We laid there watching TV, like the previous night. Except tonight, there was a certain vibe in the air that was different from last night. It felt like a lot of sexual tension with a little bit of our love mixed in. Or that's what it felt to me. Maybe there was more love but, I couldn't tell at the moment.

As we laid there, we spoke nothing at all yet, everything needed to be said seemed to be said. We were in bliss.

I felt his lips touch my hair and he took a deep breath, sighing. I glanced up to see what the matter was and his lips were on mine instantly.

I thought I was used to his touch but, I wasn't. The energy that flew between us wasn't like anytime before. It was different. He seemed to have something on his mind. On instinct, I put myself into his control.

He deepened the kiss.

** Review.**


	15. Chapter 15

****

DISCLAIMER: This part of the story might get a little bit explicit for the rating I have on the story. I don't know if it will be that bad, but it's a good chapter. I don't own anything like before. And enjoy!

Before I knew what as going on, I had wrapped myself even closer to him. By doing that, it triggered something in Edwards mind and he began to react to my act of passion.

He began to kiss down my neck, at which he stayed for a long period of time. His touch was so amazing and I wasn't complaining with how long he stayed there.

I became like a clichéd teenager and let a few embarrassing noises from my mouth. The sound only increased his actions as he made his way back to my mouth.

He began to fumble with the borrowed hoodie zipper. As his hands stopped shaking enough to unzip it, he pulled my tank top off immediately, as if he didn't want it on me.

I had been cold when we were just lying there but, with all this added movement, I was now sweating. And that meant that I was glad that Edward took off my shirt so fast.

Being the gentleman he is, he stopped what he was doing, taking off my pajama bottoms and his too, and looked up into my eyes.

He didn't say anything. His eyes said it all. There was a hunger burning in him, and ever second we spent getting closer, it only intensified that hunger. I wanted to give him anything, and even though we hadn't been together, as a couple, for a long time, I knew our everlasting friendship before had helped. We had a strong bond that I couldn't explain.

I nodded, knowing what he wanted, and his lips were to mine instantly. The rest of the night consisted of kissing, no clothes, and just being together. Eternally.

I woke up to the sun beating through the opened window, onto my bare back. My body was cuddled closely into Edward's side.

He was still sleeping as I realized what had happened last night. I didn't worry though. Truth was, I believed last night happened for a reason. And, I had needed that closure to know that him and I were meant to be together.

Just then, Edwards eyes fluttered open. I felt him stretch and lightly kiss my head.

"Good morning, love." he said. I pulled myself up and around to see his face better. He cupped under my chin to pull me up to him, kissing me lips, fully and firmly.

"Good morning. I assume you slept well." I said, giggling. He looked to me, raising his right eyebrow.

"Well, I slept a lot better than I usually do. I wonder why." he winked.

After last night, it felt like nothing would ever be secret between us and I liked that. Edward looked at the clock next to his bed and it read 11:30a.m. I groaned. That meant we had to get up now. I didn't want to get up but, there was a fear inside the back of my brain that I knew if we didn't get up now, someone would come get us. And that was a complete no-no.

I stretched a little and yawned. I was still tired. A night like last nights was bound to make anyone tired.

I got up, and wrapped a blanket around myself and walked to the bathroom. I needed to actually look like I didn't have sex all last night. Even though I had.

I closed the door to the bathroom, getting ready to take a shower. I turned on the faucet and the water began to run. The water pressure was extremely loud that I didn't hear Edward make his way into the bathroom behind me.

I felt a pair of hands grab my waist and I screamed. His right hand was at my mouth instantly, not wanting to have anyone need to wonder what the racket was.

I kissed the inside of his hand when we were in the clearing. It was an automatic thing to do. I was so content with my feelings for him and everything that happened last night just tied it all together.

He kissed my neck as I leaned into him. I turned around and asked, "You want to take a shower with me? Or not?"

He looked like I was crazy. "Why wouldn't I want to take a shower with you? I need to smell good too. And if anyone asks, we were just conserving water." He winked again.

The water was just right as we both got in. The water relaxed my already tense muscles but, once I remembered that Edward was with me, I tensed up once again. I felt like a fool until he began kissing me. That's when all my thoughts left my mind and I got into it.

He washed me up and I the same to him. We had now seen every little nook and cranny of each other. That is a lot to live up to. If I hadn't been with Edward, I wouldn't believe that I could give myself to someone else. I wouldn't be able to be naked around anyone else but him.

He gently massaged shampoo into my hair. The feeling was very invigorating and I didn't know that someone else, of the opposite sex, could possibly make washing hair so relaxing. I rinsed the soap out of my hair and gently washed his hair in return.

By the time we were completely finished, we got out and wrapped ourselves into a towel. One towel that is. Of course kissing was involved. And we changed into our clothes for the day. Seeing as it was Sunday, we would have to part company tonight for school tomorrow.

We left the bathroom holding hands and made our way down to the kitchen. As we approached, voices we heard. It was Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice. They seemed surprised to see us.

"Good morning." Esme said. She looked to our hands and giggled. "Cute." Carlisle grabbed onto her waist as he looked at us with his fatherly look.

"Good news, kids." he began. "No school tomorrow."

Edward looked surprised. "Why don't we have school?"

"The storm, dummy head." Alice said. "They need to fix the town before school reopens. Its dangerous. Live wires and such."

"At least we are all safe. Emmett called earlier and said that he would try to come home soon. He would bring Rose over and then we can wait tomorrow out together." Carlisle said. He was always authoritative even though he didn't look old enough to be a father. Although he was.

We conversed about our plans for fun of the upcoming night and day together. Charlie had called to tell me to stay here until school on Tuesday. We settled into the living room. Edward snaked his arm around my waist as we sat there, telling stories of our childhood that we hadn't heard in a while. The next day would be fun, I thought.

****

PLZ REVIEW! This story is going in a different path than I wanted but, it'll eventually go the right way. Tell me what you think of it.


End file.
